Winter's Darkness
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: Jack and Pitch, happily together. And yet Pitch can't fight his nature forever. Yet how can he live with himself if he were to hurt Jack?
1. Dangerous Love

Neither of them could tell you how it began. All they remember is being plauged by thoughts of the other. Every night visions of the other danced across their minds. Then the next thing they knew Jack and Pitch were in each others arms. Sharing kisses in the shadows, laying together underneath the moon. They just knew they were in love.

And yet Pitch couldn't deny who he was. Every kiss they shared he could feel his hands twitch as they wanted to tear into the pale flesh. As they lay together watching the moon float across the sky, whispered thoughts taunted him. 'Kill him. He's so vulnerable. Do it!' He didn't know how but Pitch always managed to keep himself in check. Not once had he ever harmed Jack. He didn't want to hurt the one he loved, but that didn't mean he wouldn't. If he was to ever lose control... He didn't want to think about it. He looked at the winter spirit sleeping beside him. Again the whispers invaded his mind. He inched away from the boy, not wanting to disturb his sleep. Yes, distance was the only way to keep him from being hurt. Pitch knew Jack wanted to be closer but that was too great a risk to Pitch. The teen stired in his sleep.

"Pitch...?" He mumbled.

"I'm here Jack." He replied, placing a hand upon the silver locks. Jack turned and snuggled into Pitch's shoulder. He lifted his face and captured Pitch in a quick kiss. Pitch melted into the kiss, pulling Jack closer. He broke the kiss and looked down at his love. "I have to go Jack." He said looking to the sky. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Jack sighed and let Pitch return to the darkness. Pitch leaned against one of the tunnels of his home, staring at his hands. He couldn't believe how close he had come. That kiss, Jack may not have realized it but Pitch recalled the claws his hands nearly became. Clenching his hand he punched the wall, wincing as the skin broke and blood oozed across his knuckles. "Why? Why is it that the only thing I can think about is how much pain to put you through?" He pulled his shadows around him and crawled into his bed. Jack's innocent, smiling face the last thought in his head as he fell asleep.

Jack spent almost the entire winter day thinking about Pitch. There was a wall between them that drove Jack insane. He wanted Pitch to feel comfortable around him. He flew over Burgess making snow fall lightly to the ground hoping that would distract him. It didn't. The day wore on and eventually school was let out. Jack managed to find a distraction then when he went and started a snowball fight with Jaime and the others. They all went home laughing as night fell. Jack saw them all off before flying back to his lake. Pitch stood there at the shore like he did every night. Jack glided across the slick surface and into the nightmare kings waiting arms. Pitch smiled sadly at his oblivious lover. He had no idea the true danger he was in.

****

Sorry its so short. . Next chapter will be longer cuz thats where the drama is.


	2. Mistakes

Jack felt it again. Even with the closeness of their bodies there was still distance between them. He wanted so much to be able to bridge that gap. He just didn't know how. What was it that kept Pitch so cold and far away? Jack felt inspiration hit pulled Jack onto the ice, thinking that maybe Pitch would loosen up if he had a bit of fun. Of course it may not be the best idea since as soon as he was on the ice Pitch fell. Jack chuckled as he helped him up.

"You aren't the best on the ice are you?" He said chuckling. Pitch was having a harder time keeping himself in check... His arm still twitching to slap the teen for laughing at him. He looked up at the winter spirit.

"Now don't assume things Jack." He said skating backwards away from the teen. Jack laughed and glided after him. He circled past the nightmare king, who grabbed him spinning him around on the ice. They kept gliding around each other almost like they were dancing. Pitch drifted across the ice and Jack got a glint in his eyes. He surged forward and tackled Pitch into the snow drift behind him. Laughing Jack brushed the snow out of his face. Pitch reached out and pulled the teen close and Jack felt for a moment that Pitch was 'really' holding him. But then he shifted and the wall between them sprung back up. Jack felt hurt. He'd had enough.

"Pitch why do you do that?" Pitch looked confused. "Don't give me that! Every time we're together its like there's a wall between us. Like you don't want me to be close to you. Why?" Jack said standing. Pitch stood and grabbed Jacks hand.

"Jack-"

"No!" He shouted pulling his hand back. "Pitch I love you. But If there's going to be this wall bet-" Jack was cut off as Pitch captured him in a kiss. The nightmare king easily slid his tongue past the teens surprised lips. Jack moaned into the kiss, his eyes sliding shut. Pitch gently pulled away.

"Jack... I know it may seem like there's a wall there. But-" It was Jacks turn to cut Pitch off. He picked up the kiss where it was left off, hungrily drinking in the earthy, smoky flavor of Pitch. Pitch knew he should push Jack away, to keep him safe, but instead he pulled the child closer, deepening the kiss. The last think Pitch remembered before blackness took him was Jacks chilled hands sliding up the back of his cloak.

When Pitch came to Jack was chained naked to the ground. His pale perfect skin marred by bruises and deep cuts oozing blood. Jack lay there, deep choking sobs falling from his lips. Pitch's eyes widened. What had he done? He dissolved the sand-chains that pinned Jack to the ground. He reached to his love wanting to apologize.

"No! Get away from me!" Jack yelled backing away in fear from Pitch.

"Jack...I-"

"No!" Jack stood and grabbed his staff. As Pitch continued to come closer he swung. The end of his staff caught Pitch upside the head. He then shoved the crook into the nightmare king's stomach. Pitch fell to the ground from the blow. Putting a hand to his head it came back sticky with blood. "Get out of here Pitch. I-I hate you! How could you !" Jack said his voice cracking as more tears came to his eyes. Pitch looked up at Jack, extreme sadness written across his face.

"I-I'm so sorry Jack." He said before he fled into the forest. Pitch felt tears of his own sting his eyes as he ran. The tears flowed down his cheeks, blurring his vision enough for his foot to catch on a root and send him tumbling to the ground. He sat up and let the tears flow down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to himself. He kept repeating that well into the night. As dawn started to break over the horizon he slunk back to his tunnels and cried in the darkness. Having lost the only thing that ever might have made him happy he vowed to never leave his cave. So he could hurt no one ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weeks past by and Jack was plagued by nightmares of pain. He would wake sweating letting tears fall from his eyes. And every time he woke he would remember the sadness on Pitch's face before he left, leaving Jack confused. He knew that after what Pitch had done the last thing he should want would be to see Pitch again. And yet even though Pitch was the cause of his nightmares Jack thought that the nightmare king could also chase them away. Tonight he stared at the moon, wondering what he should do when suddenly North's sleigh exploded into view. Jack thought for a moment and his eyes widened with realization. It was Christmas. He looked at himself, there were still bruises and numerous scars littering his body. North couldn't see him like this. Yet just as Jack was trying to find a place to hide North touched down and leapt out to lift Jack into a tight hug. Jack felt himself cry out in pain as all of his wounds were pressed upon at once. North immediately dropped the teen, eyes widening as he saw how beat up Jack was.

"Jack? What happened?" Jack felt more tears come to his eyes. What could he say...? Jack wanted to tell the spirit of wonder what happened, yet he found he couldn't blame Pitch... He just stood there silent as he battled within himself.

"Jack... Its ok you can tell me." North said gently. Jack sighed, he would have to tell him.

"J-Just promise you won't... misunderstand..." Jack started. North looked confused but nodded. "I-It was Pitch. But it's not what you think." He blurted quickly. Jack looked down trying to find the words to explain. "W-we were... kind of going together..." He said still looking down. Not wanting to meet North's gaze. "I-I thought he was okay, that he had changed... But I realize now that the whole time we were together... He was fighting himself, to keep from hurting me. I took it too far... He lost whatever control he had..." Jack felt tears well up in his eyes as the realization struck him. He slumped to the ground and buried his face in his knees. "North... What should I do... I know after what happened the last thing on earth I should want is to see him... But I do, I miss him." North placed a gentle hand on Jacks shoulder.

"I won't pretend to approve of what you have with Pitch, but if it is causing you this much pain why don't you go see him?"

"I-I can't North. I'm terrified of what I might find there. What if he hurts me again... I know it's not his fault but... I'm just so scared..." He said wiping the tears from his eyes. North's eyes widened as and idea struck him.

"How about this. I take you to the Pole and bring Pitch there later. You can talk in a neutral area and I'll be there to make sure you are ok." Jack looked at North with hopeful eyes.

"Y-You'd do that? Thank you." He said. And for the first time in weeks a smile managed to appear on his face.


	3. Forgiveness

Jack never felt so nervous in his whole life. He paced around North's office waiting for the man to return. Jack tried to sit back down but the nervousness was too much. A single troubling thought buzzing around his head. What if Pitch didn't want to see him? Jack didn't know what he would do if that was the case. He managed at least sit down finally. Jack pulled his hood up and stuffed his hands into his pocket. He figured it'd be easier on Pitch if he couldn't see any of the wounds that covered Jacks body. He couldn't help but wonder how things were going over there. Did North find Pitch? Is Pitch going to come see him?

North only hesitated a moment before heading into the tunnels that made up Pitch's home. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the near total darkness. North realized he didn't know where the hell he was going. But having made Jack a promise he started through the tunnels hoping he would be lucky enough to find Pitch without getting too lost. He happened to be fortunate in that regard. As he rounded the umpteenth corner he found Pitch sprawled on the floor asleep. North actually felt slightly concerned for the nightmare king. The grey skinned man looked way thinner that usual. His face more sunken and worn. North pulled out a snow globe and opened the Portal to his home. He grabbed Pitch off the ground who woke up just as North stepped through the portal.

"What the hell!" Pitch shouted as North set him down. "What do you think you're doing North!?" North just spun Pitch to face Jack who sat on the other side of the room. Pitch's eyes widened. "No..." Pitch looked away from Jack and was starting to pull the shadows around him and leave, but North grabbed his arm.

"Jack asked me to bring you here. He has been wanting to see you for a while now. Don't just walk away from him." North said sternly. Pitch slumped into and empty seat and folded his hands against his head. What did they expect him to say? Jack stood and moved to sit next to the nightmare king.

"P-Pitch... I forgive you... I know now how hard it must have been for you this whole time-" Pitch cut Jack off.

"Jack... I don't know what you want from me. It's only a matter of time before it happens again... And I wont let it. I can't hurt you again. I don't know what you were expecting from this... but I can't take that chance." Pitch stood and turned his back to the boy he loved. "Goodbye."

"Pitch." North whispered. "Look at what that boy has already gone through. And yet he still loves you. Will you let a broken heart be one more injury for him to bear alone?"

"What would you know North! When's the last time you had to pull away from someone you love because you were about to hurt them. When have you ever opened your eyes and found the you had brutally beaten the one person who made you happy? Tell me what you'd know North!" Pitch said feeling tears stinging his eyes.

"I may not know what you are going through but i do know this: If the one that was hurt came back I wouldn't hurt them more by leaving." Pitch looked up at North. "Look at him. He wants to help you. Let him." The nightmare king turned to Jack, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Jack..." He whispered pulling the teen into his arms. "I'm so sorry for everything..." Pitch said as his tears fell free. "I-I can't promise you it won't happen again... But I can promise that I'll try to do better. ok?" He pushed Jack away slightly too look into his eyes.

"I'll keep trying too. I know that it's going to be hard enough on you. So I promise to not push you like I did. J-Just don't leave me Pitch..." Jack whispered clinging tightly to his love.

"Never again Jack."


End file.
